


Bubble Buddy's but its the Feral Au

by Riot_01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Farrell AU, Feral AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_01/pseuds/Riot_01
Summary: Tittle says it all
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlyNoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyNoll/gifts).



> This is not my Au, I saw the Feral Au on the sutimetravelau on Tumbler then I saw that TheOnlyNoll decided to right some stuff about it I thought it was rely cute you should check them out, and the comic combined with there writing inspired me to wright a bubble buddy's of my own for this Au. I'm really new to writing so gives me some tips if you notce anything I can improve on.

Steven was taking a stroll along his side of the beach, when he spotted someone sitting near the cliff-side on the beach near his house, it was a girl looking to be around his age wearing pink tinted glasses reading a book, dark brown hair, brown skin, wearing a light brown sun hat, and a lovely beach dress with the top resembling a white T-shirt a mint bow in the center of it with the bottom of the dress being the same mint green of the bow on her dress, she was also wearing knee high yellow socks and orange boots on her feet. Something in him just stopped, there was a girl - on the beach - there was a girl on the beach!! He's never seen her before, maybe she's a tourist, ... maybe they could be friends! He doesn't really have any friends being what he is and all, he has a new found determination with the thought of ‘SHE DOESN'T KNOW ME! I can be her friend, I just have to look “normal” I hope that's enough' and with that thought in mind Steven wills his body to look as human as it could be and starts walking toward the girl entrapped by her book. Steven slowly walked towards her. He starts to feel anxious, his head filling with thoughts such as ‘ _will she even want to be my friend_?' ‘ _I don’t really know how to talk to humans, what if I mess up_!’ ‘ _what if she finds out what I am? would she hate me?, call me a monster_?’ ‘ _GOSH! How do normal people even talk to each other!?, introductions? Yhea! THAT’S IT! YOU CAN DO THIS UNIVERSE! All you have to do is say hi i’m Steven simple right_? That should work’. The hybrid starts to chant a whisper mantra to himself of “ Hi i’m Steven's to himself as he makes his way to the girl. He’s just a few feet away when he trips landing face first in the sand with a loud “OMF!” drawing the attention of the girl out of her book and on to him. Steven raises his head out of the sand, making eye contact with the girl still sitting in the sand, with her attention now drawn from her book she's looking directly at him, his cheeks start to warm with embarrassment as they stare at etchonther. He starts to feel his instincts kick in, he starts to feel his body wanting to morph into his less human looking form with dog like ears and a tail, the poor hybrid boy starts to pankik as he starts to feel his body morphing, so he dos the only logical thing for him to do in that situation, he gets up as quickly as possible cheeks still flushed with embarrassment and a small amount of fear and hightails it back to his house hidden from the cliff-side all the while screaming leaving a very bewildered and confused girl to think about what just happened staring in the direction the boy acting like he was running for his life went. Choosing to ignore what just happened she went back to reading her book on the beach alone.

_________

Steven ran into the beach house slamming the door shuting it behind him cheeks still flushed his ears down and his fur fluffed up, GOSH he really hoped the gems weren't in the temple house right now, but as luck would have it they were, the gems turned from the living room to face the door Pearl was the first to speak noticing stevens slightly distressed stait “Steven are you alright?” she asks with a small amount of concern, lacing her voce “Yeah man you ok? You look like another seagull chased ya'' Amethyst teases. Stevens fur relaxes and he pushes himself closer to the door wishing he could just disappear. With his head facing down to the left the gem boy says with some exasperation in his voice “That was one time Amethyst-- and for your infor-mat-ion there was this girl on the beach and I-” he was cut off from a loud “A GIRL! WHO IS SHE! Is she your girrrll frriennnd?” coming from Amethyst moving from her spot in the living room grabbing his face, Garnet slightly smiles at Amethyst teasing antics. Steven pushes the small quartz out of his space “What..-NO Amethyst! I don’t even know her! She was just sitting on the beach reading a book!” Garnet walks over to Seven now standing in front of the door and crouches down on one knee to get closer to his hight level and places a hand on his right shoulder “Steven” the tall gem states in a monotone but calming voice “Go talk to her everything will turn out fine” looking the boy in the eyes. The hybrid looking up at Garnet asks “But how do you know that? How do you know I won’t mess up?” she stands up letting go of Stevens shoulder with a hum and pushes her viser up with her pointer and comments “You might mess up you might not, but it won’t mader all you have to do is talk to her, it’ll turn out fine” Pearl gives reasherents to what Garnet has said with a “Yes steven I believe you can talk to the human girl” clasping her hands together. And Amethyst jumps to a sit on top of the kitchens counter with a teasing smirk on lacing her featchers then exclaiming “Yhea! Go get the girl!”. Steven being a little annoyed at Amethysts’ last comment starts to feel his embarrassment leave him and his confidence gaining, if his gem moms believe he can talk to the human on the beach surely he can have a little belief in himself. With new found excitement and confidence from somewhat of a pep talk Stevens ears perk up and his tail starts to wag with a bright grin on his face. He's gonna try to make an actual friend! Maybe if this works he won't have to be so lonely any more. He can do this!, he runs up to his room tucking his tail into his blue jeans, and proceeds to excitedly head to his closet grabbing his dark pink hoodie and putting it on so he can hide his ears more easily, he also decides to get a glow stick bracelet for the human girl on the beach as a gift to give to her, maybe it'll help her like him more? He doesn't really know what he’s doing, or how making a friend even works really.

Suited up in his hoodie and glowstik gift in his jeans pocket he was ready! He runs down from his room past the the gems and out the door not giving them a chance to ask about his clothing, he makes it halfway down the steps going up to his house and has a thought knowing how the gems are and runs back up the steps halfway opening the door to the beach house and saying to the gems “And you can’t watch it’ll mess with my funky flow” the last thing he wants are the gems doing is watching his awkwardness especially Amethyst she'ed tees him for weeks. “Funky flow?” Pearl and Amethyst question looking at the now closed door and then towards Garnet, she just shrugs and motions for the Crystal Gems to come to the innards of the temple.


	2. Pt2 bubble buddies

Steven is walking towards the mystery girl still reading on the beach, and his nerves start to rise just a bit, what if she doesn't like him?! What if she finds out he’s a freak, that he’s not normal, but that train of thought stops when the ground begins to shake and there is a sound that sounded more like an animalistic roar than just the earths crust breaking and shifting from all the recent earthquakes Beach City has had. A ston curl from the temple statue right above the girl starts to break, Steven sees this and acts on instinct, sprinting up to the girl then leaping on top of her, shuting his eyes (there's not enough time to move!) tight in fear and anticipation for a crushing pain to come from the falling piece of rock coming down towards them. But that pain never comes, there's a quiet “Woh, what is this?” coming from what presumably is the girl's voice, deducing that there is no more danger Steven opens his eyes looking up at the direction were the peace of cliffside would have fallin on them only to see the world tinted in a light rose color and that there are pieces of rubble surrounding him and the girl, then the realization hits him this was one of his powers! He exclaims an excited “WHOA how'd I do this!” looking around the bubble then down towards the girl he’s still on, saying a loud nervous “HI! Im, Steven” the girl looks up at him bewildered and adjusts her glasses saying “Connie, can you get off me now?” Steven realizing hes’ just copped a bunch of anime cliches gets up quickly and offers her a hand to help her up letting out a nervous chuckle cheeks reddening with nervousness, he also notices that her book got ruined in the debris saying “Sorry about your book”, Connie looks at her ruined book then at Steven saying “it’s ok” ' _i'm alive arn't I_ ' then she touches the edge of the bubble and questions “So you made this?” Steven shrugs and says “Um... apparently” with his face still flushed with embarrassment and nervousness, "How?" the girl ask, Steven struggles with an answer for a few seconds before replying, he didn't want to make her scared of him, he didn't want her to hate him "Hea, I guess it's cause I'm magic, well half magic, ha" Steven says nervously pulling his hoodie strings a little taut, Connie looks up then back at the internally struggling boy and asks “Soo how long does this last?” the boy lets out a soft “Oh” and another nervous chuckle and goes to rub the back of his head but stops remembering he’s wearing his hood right now not wanting to accidentally move the hood to much and reveal his secret to Connie he moves his hand back to his side. Then he tries to dissipate the bubble but to no avail the bubble doesn't pop, he smiles nervously (and slightly disappointed in himself) towards the girl now known as Connie, and she is staring at him “Hea, It doesn’t seem to want to go away ha ha-” she lets out a long disappointed “Ohhhoo” as a response.

Steven decides to push against the bubble to move it out of the rubble and Connie joins him, Steven doesn't want an awkward silence to start up so he decides to make a little small talk “Soo I haven’t seen you here before are you a tourist?” Connie responds with “No i’m not a tourist my dad works for a lot of different beaches, so we're never in the same place long that's probably the reason you haven't seen me around before” the boy then replies with a quiet “Oh, well the gems let me go on missions sometimes, but it's usually to dangerous for me though” hoping thats similar to what she’s talking about and compared to what normal people would do.

Steven decides to push against the bubble a little harder to get themselves to move past the debris, they do and he slides down the bubble landing on his stomach with a soft “omf” STARS he’s so embarressed how many times today is he gonna fall in front of his potential friend. Connie not even caring that he’s fallen or noticing his embarrassment ask “Soo do you always go in a bubble?” Steven having gotten back up starts pushing the bubble again “No this is new, I don’t know what this is, BUT it’s ok the gems probably know what to do!... Probably!". _'Whell that is reassuring.'_ Connie thinks, the pare of children maneuvered the bubble close toward where the supposed gems were, Connie was amazed to see a statue of a woman with six arms, beautiful intricate ringlets of carved hair, and a face that appeared to be wearing some type of wolf mask on the top of its head carved into the hidden part of the cliff, Connie gocked at the statue now noticing the house held In its middle, so many questions raced in her head, but all she said was "Wow" in bewilderment and awe "I wasn't expecting to see a kiju today". Steven not knowing what she meant just replayed with a quiet nervous "Yheea, me and the gems live here" he really hopes he responded correctly to what she was saying. Connie pulled her attention from the statue and just stared at him ' _he lives here, that's really cool, I bet he'd rather be done with someone like me_ ' she thinks, STARS! she probably thinks he's so weird, he feels like he's messed up she probably hates that she has to be around him, just like most the people in town. Steven shakes his head very slightly trying to get the negativity out of his brain ' _S_ _op it Universe! She hasn't said she doesn't like you, she still could be your friend… maybe_ ' the hybrid boy thinks about giving her the bracelet but decides against it, it's not the right moment or conditions. She stopped staring at him and they both tried to move up the dune leading up to the temple/house but it was too steep for the bubble causing Steven to lose balance falling on his back with an annoyed huff as it rolled back down with a quick jolt. Connie is starting to feel bad for the boy she's stuck in a bubble with, in the short amount of time she's known him he's already fallen multiple times, she stifles a laugh when she sees his face full of annoyance still laying on his back in the bubble, she offers a hand to the chubby boy to help him up which he takes with a small grin "Ha, need a hand", "Thanks Connie" he says choosing to ignore his embarrassment, and instead choosing to be grateful for her having extended a hand to help him up, she helped him, this... simple act brought him so much happiness, but he didn't really show it in fear of her not liking him If he didn't act normal.

Connie just took his little smile as more awkwardness coming from him, she didn't mind though they were in an awkward situation after all. Steven tried to push the bubble up the dune again but without Connie's help the bubble didn't move anywhere, Steven tried to get the attention of the gems by yelling for each of them, after him trying to call for them again Connie says "I don't think that they can hear you", Steven deflates a bit at the realization that the gems won't be around to help, but then he gets another idea he knows at least one person that could help. Connie seeing the boy next to her visibly deflate exclaims "we could just wait until they come out", Steven knowing that the gems probably wouldn't come out of the temple for probably the rest of the day says "No it's ok I know someone that can help", and so the children decided to head in the direction of the town.


	3. Pt 3 of bubble buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long I rewrote this a few times  
> also I found [suferalau.tumblr.com](suferalau.tumblr.com) I think that's the actual blog for this Au  
> I have a tumbler if y'all want to come visit me at [my tumbler](https://nightmergost.tumblr.com/)

Steven leeds Connie to the Big Donut, the workers inside the establishment, a short and stocky blond woman, and a lanky male teen with a orange curly mohawk and plugs in his ears wearing the work uniform for the small business notice a clear pink orb outside of the confines of the small building through the glass windows, the girl levees the donut counter and exits the building first out of curiosity, only to be slightly surprised that this is related to Steven, he and a girl she has seen only a rare amount of times around the boardwalk are in a bubble together. "SAIDE!" Steven calls for her inside the bubble "We need your help, we're ha, kinda stuck in her "He says with exasperation in his voice making an exaggerated gesture to the inside of the bubble with his hands. Sadie noticing that the bubble encases the entirety of the children, starts to internally freak out for the children's safety, but only responds to Steven with a nice calm "Ok" and quickly heads into the store heading to the back room for the store's tool box. The other employee still at the counter sees the actions that his fellow coworker is taking and asks "What's going on?", but he is only ignored by Sadie running back out of the store with a hammer in her right hand. So he decides to check out what it is, he exits the shop only to burst into a fit of laughter when he realizes that Steven's stuck in a bubble with some girl. He walks around the bubble “BWA,HA HA HAA DOG BOYS DONE IT NOW!!! -Is this your magic love bubble or something? Did you make it, because you're in _looove_ ” he says pressing his face against the bubble, Steven shrinks away at his teasing looking down and tugging the side of his hood “Hi Lars” he says meek-lee. Lars proceeds to kiss the bubble with his hands clasped, “He makes weird faces” Connie notes watching the teen lick the bubble and press his face against the bubble again “Na, that's just his normal face” Steven says with a huf and his arms crossed looking away from him. “BWA huu, what did you say, you little FREAK!?” Lars says surprised poking the bubble in the direction of Steven with a scowl on his face, Sadie stops trying to break the bubble with the hammer and starts to yell walking towards him with her arms raised “LARS, STOP BEING SUCH A JERK TO STEVEN AND HELP!”. “What? That mut deserves it, besides I **_am_** **_helping_** him, on his _date_ ” Lars responds sarcastically. “ wha- ah, Lars he’s not a mut he’s a **person** , stop saying things like that! What's wrong with you!?, besides your embarrassing him!” Sadie says with bestowing in her voice, Lars looks at the donut girl and proceeds to fumble crossing his arms “wha- am not, besides I do what I want”. The two teens continue to fight and Steven decides to tune them out telling Connie that Sadie and Lars run the Big Donut, Connie watches the fighting teens and asks “ Do… do they get along?”, Steven doesn’t know how to answer this “Umm..I think so? I mean Amethyst and Pearl fight like this all the time, and they only fight sometimes, so.. Yeah i'd say they get along” he says fiddling with his fingers hoping that he answered her question _correctly_.

Steven wanting to change the subject says "Anyway, this place has the _best_ donuts! I come here like, every week!", Sadie runs back into the Big Donut as Connie says looking away "My parents don't let me eat donuts, they have trans fats" ,"WWHHHAAATTT!!!?" Steven says in disbelief ignoring Lars's teasing from behind him "Well, uh, it's still a cool place to visit" he says nervously a blush growing on his face. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Sadie yells running out of the building with a wooden stool in her hands slamming it against the bubble with enough force for it to shatter into pieces upon impact. She looks at the broken pieces in her hands and then at the spot on the bubble were the stool shattered, Steven realizing this probably isn't going to work let's out a nervous chuckle and says "It's okay, I got an another idea that might work", he quickly leads him and Connie further into Beach City ignoring Lars's call "HAVE FUN ON YOUR _DATE_! DOGGY BOY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: not wanting Lars to be a jerk to Steven.  
> Me: wrights it anyway  
> sorry for the short chapter


	4. Pt 4

"So where are we going?" Connie asks rolling the bubble with Steven, "To Funland” the boy says next to her bluntly, “Funnland?” Conne questions “ Yhea!,my dad says tons of _horrible_ accidents happen there every day! There's bound to be something that'll be able to pop this bubble!" Steven exclames with hopeful excitement, looking in the direction of the opening to the theme park they are in front of. Connie stops pushing the bubble and looks at him with a nervous “Umm…” whilst still walking, the bubble slows with only one person pushing it. Steven, noticing the girls reluctance, says “Uhhh, it’s ok! We just gotta find the right ride!” trying to be reassuring, he really wants to get out of the bubble **now** so he could go home and just cry, (what Lars said to him hurt), he can’t cry in front of this girl thogh not now, she’d think he’s a baby, she probably would _hate_ him if she saw him cry and show his weakness.

He spots a roller coaster and gets an idea, he lets out a slow long and quiet “Yhea” in thought balling his fist on his chin “The kiddie coaster!” he exclaims,moving his hand from his face and pushing the bubble up to the carnival ride with Connie. 

On the platform for the coster Steven starts to explain his plan to the confused looking girl next to him “Alright, all we have to do is roll down this ramp as the carts are coming at us, and the crash will break us free!” he says making hand jesters, raising his arms up at the end to emphasis _for_ _free._ Connie stares at him for a moment before asking a question in a serious tone, to hopefully get the boy to think about the consequences of what might happen “What happens after the bubble pops?”. Steven takes a moment to think for a scecent, he wants to be free, the bubble will _probably_ break from the force the coster would make when it hit the bubble, so he replies “We’ll be free!” with a nervous smile formed on his face, arms still raised. Connie stares at him and his smile becomes a little strained as an awkward silence starts to ensue, he keeps his arms up causes he just doesn't know what to do with them now, GOSH she’s staring at him, WHY IS SHE STARING AT HIM!, STARS! he probably messed something up!. After about a minute Connie says something with her eyebrows furrowed looking the boy in the eyes “Steven, this is a bad idea”, suddenly there’s another rore not really sounding from the earth, causing the grounds to shake and Steven pushes him and Connie onto the roller coaster track calling out to nowone but himself "THIS'LWORK" hoping that the force of the roller coaster would set them free, when the coaster collides with them.

When it does though, the bubble doesn't break instead it stays solid, it starts rolling so fast that the children stick to a side of the bubble from the forces that were being made. The coster suddenly stops, launching the bubble with two distressed children inside. The two kids inside the bubble are screaming in terror at the feeling of weightlessness, the bubble hurdles into the water plunging into the salty deps of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo excited to right the next part!!


	5. Chapter 5

The two frightened children land under the water with an oph, surprisingly with no injuries. Connie sits up slowly, and Steven gets up stumbling, starting to panic upon seeing the surroundings, the feeling of his body changing into its aquatic form, the feeling of wrongness and dread filling him.

He he quickly moves away from the shell-shocked girl sitting next to him pulling his hoodie strings tougt turning away from her, curling his toes in discomfort, and to highed the fact that his feet are now webbed - he doesn't want her to see him-, he hugs himself tight as his body changes becoming more slender, gills forming, hair disappearing in the face of scales, new muscles forming on his head to form a small tail like structure, and fins and spines forming on his head and back. He clenches his eyes, tears brimming in their corners as they become like big dark glass domes. Steven's shaking, fear, disgust and anxiety filing him.

Connie comes out of her shock when she hears sniffling, coming from the boy curled up into a ball, shaking, next to her, trying to stifle his tears "Um are you okay?" She asks deciding to ignore her situation for a bit, more concerned for the frightened boy next to her.

Steven leads out a small 'yelp' from being addressed being lost in his own depredating thoughts, he gasp out "NO!" Curling in on himself more, he feels wrong! His body is disgusting! Wrong! Ugly! He's a freak! Connie is going to hate him if she sees his body. He hugs his legs even tighter, tears streaming fully and heavily down his face, he feels sick, "This is all wrong this wasn't sopost to happen, Connie's going to be afraid of him like everyone else that has seen him like this, EVERY THING IS WRONG, he's a FREAK, A DOG, A MUT, A MONSTER, AN ANIMAL, a… a WHATEVER" If she sees him now, she _IS_ going to be afraid of him, she'll _HATE_ him like everyone else does, HECK she probably already HATES him.

A sob escapes from the boy, and Connie is stunned, watching Steven having what seems to either be a panic attack or breakdown, being curled in on himself. She doesn't know what to do, she's never been the sociable type, she's never been in a situation like this. Trapped under the sea with a magical boy "Hey! Um.. it's ok, we're okay" she says not fully believing her words, just wanting to calm the shaking boy next to her, she moves closer to him, extending an arm out to lightly touch his, to _possibly_ send a comforting presence.

Steven snaps out of his thoughts when her hand touches his arm, "she wouldn't do that if she knew what I really looked like" he thinks. Steven opens his eyes, quickly but barely looking up at her through the hole in his hood, not wanting her to see his _freakish_ face, he regrets choosing to do so though, his vision is much, _much_ more different than it was before, and it is sickening to him. Steven shoves his head to back into his knees whispering under his breath "I'm a monster", jerking away from Connie's touch, making her hand leave his presence.

  
Connie stares at him, wory-ridden. Steven speaks again after about a minute "We'll either suffocate or starve down here, I've dragged us too are deaths, no one will notice I'm gone for probably a few weeks, I'm just some weirdo FREAK!, with no friends that EVERYONE will be glad is Gone! *hic!*" he trys to stop it but another sob escapes from him as he hugs himself tighter.

Connie continues to stare at Steven watching him try desperately not to cry, and she thinks about what he said, she gets an idea. "Um... well ,We could be friends, I-I don't have any friends either, and I don't think you're that weird, ha. I'm a little weird to, um we could be weird together"

"*HIC* You... you don't want to be my friend I'm a MONSTER! *HIC* you don't know what I really look like" the boy says rasing his voice dejected. 

  
Connie is shocked by the word he used to describe himself, "Why'd would he think that?" "...Steven, I promised, I'll still what to be your friend, no matter what you look like." Besides a half magic boy can't look all that bad after crying, she jokes in her head deciding against saying it out loud.

Steven looks up at her opening his eyes again, ignoring his globe vision this time. "*snif* you, you mean it?" he questions hopeful, but still weary, staring to look up from his knees.

  
"Yes I mean it" Connie says kindness and comfort filling in her voice, she really does mean it.

  
Steven slowly sits up, rotating his body so he is facing the dark skinned girl next to him. Slowly bringing two fists to the corners of his hood, taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes, before quickly pulling off his hood, revealing his different form.

"W...well?" He asks opening one eye to look at her before shutting it again, his voice small and full of anticipation.

Connie couldn't pull her eyes of him, he looked completely different than he did before, he had what seemed to be a tail fin on the back of his head, his face had become a completely different shape, his eyes, from what she saw were big beautiful black orbs that reflected the light around them beautifully, his nose was barely visible on his face, he looked very similar to a young zora, he looked friggin adorable! Why would he think he think he is a monster? Then she thinks back to what he said, and Lars's discourteous teasing. People have probably said some really mean things to him. How could anyone say such crude things to the magic boy in front of her?

"Your, beautiful" she says voice soft, at a loss for words with her inner fangirling.

  
Steven, stunned by her words, open's his eyes, wide in an surprised shock, with the tale thing on the back of his head wiggling, his face darkening into a blush, no one's ever said that to him before, he, he was not expecting that.

A huge goofy grin forms on his fishy face, happiness filling him, Connie doesn't think he's ugly, she doesn't hate him, she's not afraid of him, she… she's his friend… she's his friend,... HE JUST MADE A FRIEND! AN ACTUAL HUMAN FRIEND!

  
"THANK YOU!" Steven practically yelling, happily as he stands up, fully extending his webbed hand out to Connie to help her up of the bubbles surface pink service, the grin not leaving his face "Common we have to keep rolling if we want to get out of here".


End file.
